Dork Diaries Books
This is a list of Dork Diaries books. ''Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life'' Main article: Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life Fourteen-year-old Nikki Maxwell is not happy when her father arranges a scholarship for her to attend a private middle school called Westchester Country Day as part of the contract for his bug extermination services. Nikki does not fit in with the wealthy, designer clad students and spends most of her time alone writing in her diary. To make matters worse, she has a locker right next to the school's most popular girl, MacKenzie Hollister. MacKenzie labels Nikki as a "Dork" and goes out of her way to make Nikki’s life miserable. It appears the new school may work out when Nikki befriends two other dorky girls, Chloe and Zoey. But, things take a turn for the worse when Nikki enters the school art show and discovers her main competition is her enemy, MacKenzie, who will stop at nothing to win. But ,in the end Nikki wins thankfully to her BFFs and her not so secret crush. ''Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl'' Main article: Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl Nikki Maxwell is hoping her crush, Brandon Roberts, will ask her to the Halloween dance. But she is heartbroken when she overhears her nemesis, MacKenzie Hollister, bragging that she and Brandon are going to the dance together. Having nothing better to do on the night of the dance, Nikki reluctantly agrees to serve on the dance clean-up committee with her best friends, Chloe and Zoey, as well as help out at a ballet class Halloween party for her little sister, Brianna. Nikki is shocked when Brandon asks her to the dance and realizes that MacKenzie was lying. However, in spite of her prior commitments, Nikki agrees to go with him and ends up spending the evening juggling three events at the same time. ''Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star'' Main article: Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star # Nikki Maxwell knows her reputation will be destroyed if anyone at school finds out her Dad works as the school’s exterminator in exchange for her academic scholarship. So when it looks like her secret might be leaked, Nikki is willing to go to any lengths to protect the truth. When she took her sister to a pizza joint, she performed on stage with her sister, she has been caught on film by Mackenzie who is BTW the only one who knows about Nikki's dad. MacKenzie said if she says something bad to her she would show everyone the video.The timing seems perfect when a major talent competition is announced with a school scholarship offered as the top prize.Nikki didn't even notice it until she got a tution bill so she decides to make a band. She is so excited when Violet, Theo, Marcus, and Nikki's crush Brandon wants to be her band mates. She was crushed when her BFFs went to MacKenzie's side for the talent show. She is determined to win the prize to pay her bill and althout she lost her chance in the end to win the prize , she will find out that her tuition bill is a fake and she will appear in ,,15 Minutes of Fame'' ''How to Dork Your Diary'' Main article: Dork Diaries: How to Dork Your Diary Nikki Maxwell has been writing in a diary since the start of the school year, and she usually takes it everywhere she goes – so she can't believe it when one morning she can't find her diary! The hunt is on, and while she looks, pursuing various theories about where it could be, Nikki can't help putting together a list of important diary-keeping lessons to remember in case of missing diary emergencies like this one. How to Dork Your Diary is full of tips from Nikki on fun things to write about in your diary, with space for readers to write and draw their own entries. Meanwhile Nikki's friends Chloe and Zoey, her little sister Brianna, her crush Brandon, and mean girl MacKenzie are all a part of the story as Nikki searches everywhere for that diary. ''Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess'' Main article: Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess Nikki Maxwell finds out that her crush, Brandon, volunteers at a local animal shelter that is in danger of closing. Nikki wants to try to save the animal shelter, especially after discovering a shocking secret about Brandon. Nikki, along with friends Chloe and Zoey, enter an ice skating competition to raise money for the shelter. Of course, Mackenzie tries to interfere so that she can be the one to save the day instead. If Nikki doesn’t want MacKenzie to get the best of her, she’ll have to come up with a creative plan. ''Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All'' Main article: Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All Nikki Maxwell’s rival, MacKenzie, starts writing a gossip column, so Nikki takes a sudden interest in journalism and joins the school newspaper staff. Nikki just wants to keep tabs on Mackenzie and keep her from spreading some juicy gossip involving Nikki’s crush, Brandon. Soon, however, Nikki’s new role as an advice columnist makes her inbox overflow with pleas for advice. Luckily, Miss Know-It-All gets guidance of her own from her best friends, Chloe and Zoey. ''Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker'' Main article: Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker Nikki is afraid to ask Brandon to the Sweetheart Dance. She is also afraid that before she gets a chance of asking him, he will ask MacKenzie, Nikki's snobby, lip gloss addicted arch-enemy instead of herself. Also, it was revealed in Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All that she and her band, Dorkalicious, will record her original song, "Dorks Rule", with Trevor Chase. However, Trevor calls Nikki and tells her he won't be able to record with the band. ''OMG! All About Me Diary! ''Main article: Dork Diaries: OMG! All About Me Diary! Narrate your very own Dork Diary with this write-in journal, filled with questions for every day and complete with art and quotes from Nikki Maxwell herself! As Nikki Maxwell knows, keeping a journal is a great way to get to know the most important person in your life: YOU! This special Dork Diaries guided journal features questions for every day of the year. ''Tales From a Not-So-Glam TV Star'' Main article: Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Glam TV Star # Nikki is in the spotlight. A reality TV crew will follow her and her friends for the whole month of March as they record their hit song together. But will the excitement also cause unexpected problems.Also in the seventh book of the series, Nikki will have her first kiss which will be in the center of some nasty rumors. Category:Browse Category:Books Category:Products Category:Book 1 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Dork Diaries Category:Pages that need more info Category:Article stubs Category:MC 1